


New Staff-san

by Fukuhara Reo (Utau)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: But I will add my own original stuff in there, Gen, I haven't read all of the event stories either but I'm getting there, I haven't watched all the episodes of the anime, I just think they work well with each other/are good friends, I will add relationship tags as I go, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Self-Insert but not Really, That being said this fic is going to heavily rely on canon, That means no RAS for now, These first few chapters revolves around season 1 of Bandori until I watch/read season 2, When I do though it doesn't mean that I think they make a good couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utau/pseuds/Fukuhara%20Reo
Summary: Fukuhara Reo is my self-insert OC; my New Staff-san. Join him as he goes about life, interacting with the many characters of Bandori. Even the Side Characters.
Relationships: Tsukishima Marina/Fukuhara Reo, Tsukishima Marina/New Staff-san
Kudos: 2





	New Staff-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reo was just hired at a live house called 'CiRCLE' and is having a conversation with a friend over the phone and update everything that's happened so far. They haven't spoken in a while so it was quite refreshing finally being able to hear his friend's voice after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first attempt at a novel. A self-insert one no less. Criticism is a huge yes so please tell me if the pacing of the story seems ok and that the grammar is fine.

[9:00 PM, March 31st, Reo's room]

* * *

" **I finally got myself a job!** " I said as I lie down on my bed. I was pretty proud of myself. Living here should be easier as long as I get paid.

" **That's good to hear. What's the job?** " my friend asked over the phone. It's been a while since I talked to him so it's quite refreshing.

" **It's at a live house called CiRCLE** " I replied " **I wouldn't have gotten the job if Marina-san hadn't convinced the owner to hire me. She's really nice!** "

" **I see... What's a 'live house' and what's a 'Marina-san'?** " my friend asked. Shoot. I might've gone ahead of myself again.

" **Aw crap! Sorry. Marina-san... er, Tsukishima-san? Tsukishima Marina...-san, is one of the staff working at the live house. A live house is a small place where bands preform. Think of it as a local venue.** " I answered. I guess I'm just too excited. Strange.

" **Oh, I see. How did you get hired in the first place?** "

" **Well, the live house was still a bit new and they were still trying to set everything up. I went inside because I had no idea what a live house was like. There wasn't many people there, which I** **expected**." I explained "... **Oh, and by 'not that many, I mean no one was there.** "

" **What! Why?** "

" **Because the place wasn't even open. I just waltzed in there** "

" **Oh...** " he replied " **...I guess some things never change** " 

" **Bruh,** **Screw you.** " I blurted. God, he even had some sort of smug aura when he said that. My friend isn't usually smug but I swear to god whenever he is. " **Anyways, I walked downstairs, uninvited, and saw a group of people unpacking some of the equipment there.** "

" **Okay~...** " 

" **Now, I don't know much about the equipment used in live shows but I at least wanted to know what goes on in a live house, so being the person I was, I tried to help out** "

" **That's not yo-** "

" **Shush** " I interrupted. " **Anyhow, I was almost immediately kicked out for trespassing** "

" **Wait, how did you even get inside when they were closed?** " He questioned.

...he might actually have a point. How the hell did I get in? " **...I...uh...** " I was speechless. I could just say that they forgot the lock the door but I don't think someone would forget a simple task like that. " **...well r** **egardless, I managed to talk my way through the staff an-** "

" **That's a lie** " My friend refuted.

" **Bro shut up.** "

" **That's not what actually happened** "

" **Yeah it was** "

" **That's a lie** "

" **...fine** " I admitted " **I 'attempted' to talk my through the staff before getting dragged out.** "

" **Okay** " He said. " **But you still got the job?** "

" **Yeah don't worry, that part wasn't a lie. I ain't that depressed** " I answered " **What actually happened was that Marina-san... I should say interrupted with my 'drag him out' procedure and suggested that I should help with setting up the equipment too. Frankly, I don't why she trusted my but I was grateful.** "

" **That's how you got your job?** "

" **No but we're getting there. After everything was set up and cleaned, everyone went off with their day. I was about to leave to but before that I asked Marina-san if there were gonna be any concerts held here soon. She replied with a no, after all, the live house was still new. However, she would notify for any upcoming lives as a thank you.** "

" **So how did you get the job?** "

" **Well, Marina-san did notify me about an upcoming live and I was looking forward to it. So, I headed to CiRCLE approximately 10 minutes before the live, which is surprising because I'm usually late to a lot of stuff.** " ****

**"Like school?"**

" **Shut it. Anyways, I went downstairs and I was surprised to see so many people in one place. They all had glow sticks in their hand too, which is something I forgot to buy.** "

" **Okay** "

" **So, the live finally starts and... it was** **amazing!** " It was hard just trying to remember what happened that day. It was truly astounding. " **I couldn't even describe the atmosphere. Everyone was cheering and dancing along as they sway their glow sticks to the beat of the music. It was really... extraordinary.** "

" **Sounds like you had the time of your life. I thought you always felt that way.** " My friend remarked.

" **This was something else. It was all going so well... until...** " I uttered.

" **Huh? Until what?** " He asked, obviously confused. This part was a bit... toubling. I looked up at the ceiling. It took my a while to say something until eventually...

" **...One of the Equipment malfunctioned.** " I uttered.

" **Oh no!** "

" **What's worse is that it was the Mixing Desk that malfunctioned, which is one of the most important equipment during lives.** **Normally, one of the staff would go fix it, but apparently they ratted on the live. Because of that, the rest of the live had to be cancelled** "

" **Oh no...** "

" **Yeah...** " was all I could say.

" **But, what about-** "

" **My job? Well, everyone left,** **disappointed. I would've left too but... after such a magical experience, I couldn't just let that magic die. So I went backstage and saw Marina-san in the dressing rooms, apologising to the bands that were suppose to perform. They were clearly bothered and really who could blame them, they came all this way to perform and now they couldn't. After they left, Marina-san turned and was surprised to see me still there. I took a close look at her, you could see tears in her eyes, but only a little, you could tell she was troubled. She apologised to me for disappointing live. I reassured her that I wasn't bothered at all, she smiled at that. As she was walking back backstage, I reached out to her and asked if I could get a job here. Unsurprisingly, she was shocked at the sudden proposal. I don't know what came over me during that time, but I knew one thing for certain: I don't want this magic to die.** "

" **Was it because you wanted to see the lives again?** "

" **Probably. After I made that proposal, Marina-san started to cry and hugged me. She was saying she was thankful for this, saying she didn't know what to do after what just happened.** "

" **That just sounds made up.** "

" **Hey believe me, I wish it was but it wasn't. After an interview with the owner the next day, they were opposed to the idea but Marina-san kept on pleading until eventually, I got the job.** "

" **Well, good for you buddy.** "

" **Yeah... I haven't told you what my job actually is did I?** "

" **Nope, I don't think so.** "

" **Christ, I'm stupid. I work part-time on the front desk from 3:00 pm - 6:00 pm on weekdays and 10:00 am to 3:00 pm on weekends. I'm also part of the back-up staff during lives.** " I explained.

" **Oh, that's cool. What time is it now in your place?** " He asked. I took my phone off my ear and checked the time.

" **It's only 9:06, why?** " I asked.

" **Oh, because it's 11:06 now** " He replied.

" **...The hell man why are you still up? I'm the one who usually stays up.** "

" **I just wanted to check up.** "

" **Okay, that's cool and all but you gotta get some sleep okay?** " 

" **Okay, night pal.** " he said.

" **Yeah, night.** " I replied. I put my phone to the side and lied down staring up at the ceiling. A lot of stuff has happened since then, perhaps this could turn things around. I turned on my lamp, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfic on AO3... and it's a self-insert. Meet Reo Fukuhara, my interpretation of New Staff-san. I always found it baffling how little impact New Staff-san had in the main story. I mean, it makes sense but it felt empty. Reo is here to give New Staff-san more of a personality and an excuse for me to put my own OC in the BanG Dream universe. In fact, this is Reo's unofficial debut as a character. I plan to use him in my own original projects but for now, Reo will be part of the staff in CiRCLE. This fic is going to heavily rely on Bandori canon but that doesn't mean I can make up my own scenarios. I also plan on using Reo in my other Bandori works with my 'Utau' Psued for when I need another character. This Pseud is for Reo focused fics so you'll see more of Reo under this Psued. I plan on updating this from time to time Reo can interact with the cast following this timeline: https://www.reddit.com/r/BanGDream/comments/fkjm9g/the_timeline_for_bandori_season_1_is_finally_done/ which I find to be quite accurate. Now you might be asking
> 
> \- Why is the dialogue in bold?   
> \- Why is his friend asking about the time?   
> \- What does Reo mean by 'A lot of stuff has happened since then.'?'
> 
> I say 'This is the prologue. We'll get to that'. I plan on giving Reo his own arc too so stay tuned.


End file.
